


ice, ice baby

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Sub Richie Tozier, Subspace, Temperature Play, soft dom ben hanscom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Richie's been tied up lots of times before, but never while blindfolded, and the results are... interesting.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	ice, ice baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was a ficlet prompt from tumblr. if you want more soft ben, come follow me on [tumblr](https://nblesbianbenhanscom.tumblr.com/)

Sucking in a deep breath, Richie lays back on the bed. He makes fists with his hands as he takes another deep breath. If his wrists weren’t tied to the headboard he’d be clutching the sheets, his hair, something, anything, but the way he’s laying, the way he’s tied up, he can barely touch the headboard with the tips of his fingers. He wants something, needs something to hold onto, to pull him back. Even Ben seems so far away despite Richie being able to feel the dip in the bed next to him.

He listens as Ben fiddles with something, hears a soft clinking he can’t quite place. He lifts his head to look, forgetting once again that he’s blindfolded and can’t see anything. He huffs in frustration.

Ben _tsks_ softly and shifts next to Richie. He gently bumps into Richie’s hip. Richie jumps and giggles nervously.

“Oh, did I scare you, big boy?” Ben asks, chuffing softly and Richie giggles again. He clenches his fists and releases them. He tries to not think too much about the fact that he’s naked and tied to a bed, blindfolded, tries to not think about how anything could happen.

He trusts Ben. He knows Ben will take care of him, that he always takes care of him. He knows it will be ok, that Ben’s going to make this fun.

There’s more clinking and the sound brings Richie back to the moment.

Richie strains to hear, to figure out what’s coming next. He takes a few soft breaths.

He sucks in a breath and holds it when Ben drips some cold water on one of his nipples and ribs.

When the ice touches his skin, it sticks a little and burns, but Ben is patient. He waits till the ice comes loose easily and begins to trace it down the center of Richie’s chest.

Richie sucks in another breath. And another. All he can think about is how cold it is.

“Richie?”

Swallowing hard, Richie lets out his breath. “It’s col-old.” His words are cut off as water trickles down his side and races towards the bed. He tries to pull away not wanting to lay in a puddle, but there is no where to pull to. He squirms a little.

Ben doesn’t say anything, just slides the ice cube down, down, down. He stops just below Richie’s navel and Richie sucks in another breath as he waits. He can feel himself trembling as he tries to breathe.

He knows Ben’s fingers are going to be so cold even without the ice, and Richie can feel himself growing a little hard at the thought of Ben’s icy fingers sliding down to cup his balls, to touch his dick. He lets out a soft huff, tries to roll his hips even though he knows Ben is going to do whatever Ben is going to do at his own pace and there is nothing that Richie can do to change it.

Freezing water trickles down Richie’s thigh crease and he lets out a soft groan. It all feels weird, and Richie loves it.

At least he thinks he loves it.

His dick _definitely_ loves it.

After taking another deep breath, Richie relaxes into the bed a little, tries to let go a little more.

When Ben wraps his fingers around Richie’s dick, Richie gasps and squirms, not sure if he wants more or less or what. He groans and tries to let himself go loose.

Instead, he feels himself beginning to float.

He tries to take a deep breath, to pull himself back down, but he can’t quite fill his lungs. He hates when this happens, when he goes too deep, when he floats too much. He knows he needs to get Ben to slow down, but he also knows he doesn’t want to stop, or at least he thinks he doesn’t want to stop.

He doesn’t really know. It’s all a little too much.

He sucks in another breath as his arms and scalp begin to tingle a little.

“How are you doing, Richie?” Ben asks. His voice sounds far away.

Richie tries to say something, but his tongue is heavy, his words not making much sense even to him. Ben pulls his hands away, puts the ice back in the cup, and sets it aside. He takes a deep breath.

“Richie, can you hear me?” Ben asks calmly. Richie can. He lays there listening to Ben rubbing his hands together, warming them up before gently rubbing his hands up and down Richie’s thighs.

Richie hums a little. “Yeah. Good.” He sighs as Ben kisses his hip bone.

“You are doing so good, love you so much,” Ben murmurs.

“Love you,” Richie mumbles. His tongue is still heavy. Actually all of him feels a little heavy. “Doing?”

Ben pulls away and there is more ice clinking. “Here,” Ben whispers. “Open your mouth. This will help.”

Richie wants to tell Ben he’s fine but he just opens his mouth and lets Ben put an ice cube in. He sucks on it, swallowing gently. He knows better than to lie to Ben in general, but in times like this especially.

“That’s good,” Ben murmurs. He kisses Richie’s chin before he begins to massage Richie’s hands and arms. It feels so good. Ben talks to him, keeps telling him how good he’s doing, how beautiful he is when he’s all naked and tied up like this. He tells him he can’t believe that Richie would trust him like this.

Richie just lays there listening to him and taking deep breaths. He has to focus on the ice, to not let it slide back. He feels the texture in his mouth, feels the tiny little fractures with his tongue. Part of him wants to bite it, to feel and hear the _crunch_ but he has sensitive teeth and that would be a very bad idea.

So he just lays there, swallowing and breathing and listening to Ben’s soft voice as he slowly becomes aware of the fact that he has a body again, and he’s somewhere safe with someone safe.

When the ice cube is gone, Richie is starting to feel normal again. At least, the tingling in his limbs and scalp is almost gone.

“Hey, Ben?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can I have a drink of water?” Richie asks.

“Yeah, of course.” Ben pulls away, grabs something and leans into Richie’s side. “Open.” Richie opens his mouth. “Close.” Richie closes his mouth around a straw and begins to drink. The water is cold and good.

“Proud of you. Asking for what you need. You’re doing so good,” Ben praises.

Richie finishes drinking and smiles. “Thank you, Ben.”

“You’re welcome, love.” Ben sets the cup to the side and kisses the side of Richie’s mouth. He goes back to rubbing Richie’s thighs again before asking, “Color?”

“Green,” Richie says as he settles back on the bed. Ben leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth again.

“I love you so much, you’re so amazing,” Ben murmurs as he nibbles on Richie’s neck.

Richie smiles again and lays back, ready for whatever Ben is going to give him.


End file.
